Flat
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: On Tsuna and Giotto's one year anniversary ball, Tsuna turns green-eyed as he watches a woman with a large chest take a gift from her breasts and hands it over to Giotto. Unknowing to Giotto, Tsuna is envious and wishes to have breasts like a woman's. (G27) Oneshot.


"I love you Giotto."

"I love you Tsuna."

The brunette and blonde were lying on their bed kissing. It's been a year since their marriage and three years since the first time they've met. They're happily married and for their first anniversary, they plan to host a ball tomorrow evening with a Black-and-White theme. Tsuna is ecstatic about the ball so he helped Giotto's servants set it up, buy food and drinks, and buy his own suit all in the same day without rest. Giotto told Tsuna to calm down because he's going to need that energy to keep the ball lively with his presence. Tsuna only giggled as a response which made Giotto smile softly at Tsuna's cuteness.

Lying on the bed, Giotto replayed the scene of the beginning of their relationship in his head and smiled.

_Giotto was nervous. Why? He was preparing himself to confess his feelings to a certain brunette face to face. Giotto was more of a straightforward type rather than someone who would hide behind social media like sending Tsuna a message to ask him. He wanted it face to face, but however, he was definitely afraid. G, his best friend and right hand man, says that such nervousness was a good thing because it shows how he feels for Tsuna. _

_His friends had always known of his big interest for Tsuna. They supported him since day one and he's glad that he has friends like them around. For nights, he couldn't sleep because he was planning on how he was going to ask Tsuna to be his lover. G gets angry about it sometimes and persists to tell Giotto that it is 'no big deal'. In reply to G's comment, Giotto frowned, "The feelings deep within one's heart are much more of a big deal than you think G. Love is fragile." Giotto smiled at that. G just sighed, "Just don't mess it up and end up hurting yourself." _

_Giotto smiled again. Although G has a temper, he always cared for Giotto and his comrades._

_Giotto took a deep breath. He was at Namimori Park waiting for Tsuna's arrival. He quickly did a checklist in his mind: _

'_Flowers? Check.'_

'_Car? Check.'_

'_Super awesome gloves? Check.'_

_Giotto spotted a mop of brown hair walking towards him a couple of meters away. _

'_That's him. Okay, Giotto… Be cool.' He thought to himself._

_Tsuna arrived to see Giotto by his car at Namimori Park. He walked closer and raised an eyebrow. Being the little Dame-Tsuna he was he hadn't had the slightest idea of what Giotto was planning with all those flowers and his expensive red Ferrari. _

_Tsuna was the first to speak. "You wanted to see me?" _

"_Yeah… Uh…" Giotto gulped._

"_What's wrong?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side._

_Giotto was beginning to have a nosebleed from Tsuna's cuteness… and a tent in his pants._

"_Giotto?"_

_All of a sudden, Giotto made an outburst out of nervousness: "Please be my lover!" He was beginning to become light-headed and began sweating bullets. Tsuna blinked at Giotto because of his outburst and giggled._

"_What's so funny?" Giotto's face flushed a shade of red from embarrassment. _

"_I'm just so happy!" Tsuna smiled. "I never thought that you'd feel the same way." _

_Giotto's jaw dropped. Tsuna felt the same way the whole entire time. If only Giotto knew how Tsuna felt, he would have asked him to be his lover a long time ago. Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked behind Giotto and saw the red roses in and around Giotto's car. He smiled nervously. _

"_Are those for me?" Tsuna asked._

_Giotto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah." _

_Tsuna laughed and said that Giotto is very sweet and romantic which led Giotto to laugh with him. _

"_So… Is that a yes?" Giotto asked._

_Tsuna nodded. Giotto's friends that hid behind the bushes, high-fived each other for their best friend's accomplishment. On this very day, Giotto and Tsuna began their lives as lovers._

* * *

It was already the evening of the next day and Tsuna was panicking over how he was going to be presentable to the many people attending the ball that he didn't know. He checked the time on his pocket watch and put it back in his secret pocket inside his suit jacket. _9:27 p.m. _The people who were coming were the only people that Giotto knew or was well-acquainted with—with the exception of Tsuna's parents: Nana and Iemitsu. Regardless of his sexual orientation, his parents accepted him for who he was and accepted Giotto as their son-in-law and he's grateful for that.

The guests were already at the dance room that Giotto prepared and were giving gifts to him. He was seated on a chair at the opposite side of the entrance to the dance room and each time he received a gift, he set it to the sides next to him. He told the guests he will open these gifts after the ball. Like all of the women in the room, Tsuna fawned over him. He had on a white dress shirt with a black vest and white stripes, a black tie, dress pants with the same design, black dress shoes, black and white gloves, and best of all: his black cape. Compared to Tsuna, he only had on a white suit—Italian cut, black dress shirt, a white tie, and black dress shoes.

Tsuna entered the room and watched him from a distance. He weakly waved at Giotto who waved back at him with a charming smile on his face. He motioned Tsuna to come over to him and he did. The women giggled when Tsuna sat on the chair right next to Giotto. He heard a murmur someone in the crowd, "They're like King and Queen don't you think?"

Tsuna shook a bit with nervousness. Giotto held Tsuna's hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about anything tonight. I'm right here with you." He said.

Tsuna smiled in return.

The guests continued to give gifts to the two. All of the women were wearing quite revealing things to the ball and coming up close to Giotto. Tsuna frowned and averted his eyes from the two and gave his attention to the young girl giving him a stuffed bear as a gift. As she left, he heard her mother speak to her, "How was it, Yuni?" The young girl smiled brighter than the sun. Tsuna smiled at the two. _I wonder if Giotto and I could have a kid one day…_

Tsuna looked at Giotto once again and saw that he was with another woman whose dress revealed most of her chest. Tsuna eyed her, green with envy. She pulled out a small gift from her chest and Tsuna's jaw dropped. Giotto humbly accepted the gift, but wasn't affected by her action. Before she left the line, she blew Giotto a kiss and waved goodbye. It seems that even though people knew that Tsuna and Giotto are married, they still tried to take Giotto away from Tsuna.

Tsuna looked down at his feet and stood up from his chair. Giotto asked him where he was going and his only response was to go to the restroom. He quickly left the dance room. Giotto watched Tsuna's every move as he left in the opposite direction of the restrooms. _There must be something wrong with Tsuna. _He set all of the gifts down on the side and went after him.

Tsuna went to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. He put a hand over his chest and cursed himself for being born a male. He didn't have large breasts like all of the other women because he's a man. He put a pillow in his black dress shirt and looked in the mirror again. He sighed and walked to his bed. Unbeknownst to him, he forgot to close the curtains. They were wide open letting anyone see into his room. A dark figure was outside looking at Tsuna and pointed a sniper at him.

Giotto knocked on the door and entered the room. "Tsuna?"

"Yeah…?" Tsuna was depressed and Giotto can tell.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna remained silent. He didn't want Giotto to think he was some green-eyed monster.

"Tsuna…" Giotto walked closer to him.

Then, the sniper outside shot Tsuna directly in the heart. Tsuna fell on the floor and held his hand over his heart. He was shocked to find out that he's been shot.

"TSUNA!" Giotto scrambled over to Tsuna and held him in his arms. "I'll call for help okay? Just please don't die." Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes.

"I'm okay Giotto, really."

"No you're not. You've been shot!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

G and Ugetsu burst into the room a moment later and found Giotto holding Tsuna in his arms. They were shocked to see a wounded Tsuna.

"I'm fine!"

"How?! How are you fine!?" Giotto was angry at the world.

Tsuna took off the pillow from his chest and took out the now broken pocket watch from his secret pocket. There was a bullet in the watch and Tsuna was unharmed. G and Ugetsu sighed in relief that Tsuna was unharmed. They then shifted their attention to a dark figure outside fleeing the scene.

Giotto wiped away his tears and held Tsuna tighter. "Mio Dio…" (My God…) "I'm so glad you're safe." Tsuna smiled and hugged Giotto back.

"What were you thinking? Leaving the dance room like that."

Tsuna blushed. "… I was envious…"

"Of whom?"

"…Of all of those women in the room…"

"And the pillow?"

"…I was also jealous that they had… breasts…"

Ugetsu snickered.

Giotto remembered how the woman pulled out a gift from her chest. "That's all?" Giotto was relieved and glad. "Why didn't you say so?"

Tsuna pouted, but eventually smiled.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Turns out he was an anti-homosexual guy who planned to sabotage your relationship with Tsuna." G placed papers on Giotto's desk.

"And he'd even go as far as assassination…" Giotto sighed. "Have you captured him yet?"

"Yeah. He's with Alaude now."

Giotto paled. Anyone who was sent to Alaude saw hell on earth. Literally.

"How's Tsuna?" G was curious. He thinks of Tsuna as a kind and wonderful little brother and would hurt anyone who hurts the poor boy. G has grown fond of Tsuna like he would to Giotto minus the yelling if Giotto didn't do his paperwork.

"He's doing well." Giotto fiddled with the wedding ring on his left ring finger. "I'm going to buy him a new pocket watch since the one he had is now broken." He smiled.

"This better not get in the way of your paperwork." G stared at him. "The stacks you didn't do since the ball is due tomorrow. Finish them." G turned around to walk away.

_Maybe I should get a pocket watch at Worthington's Watches… _Giotto thought to himself.

Knowing how Giotto is, G turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. Giotto began sweating bullets.

"Finish the paperwork. Now." G was seething and radiating venom around his tall body.

Giotto gulped. Oh cruel world.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I thought I'd put this at the bottom since I'd rather you enjoy the story first before sitting and reading my tedious author's notes. By the way, this is my very first fanfiction. I have another one coming along (a multi-chaptered one), but I thought I'd post this one first. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**


End file.
